<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【KR/RP】Never Left, Never Knew by summer_z42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257477">【KR/RP】Never Left, Never Knew</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_z42/pseuds/summer_z42'>summer_z42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:07:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_z42/pseuds/summer_z42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>River Phoenix/Keanu Reeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【KR/RP】Never Left, Never Knew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisInStrangeland/gifts">IrisInStrangeland</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>总有些什么不期而至。<br/>
就好像天气预报，你知道明天要下雨，也做好了准备带着雨伞出门，走着走着雨滴突然落在头发上的时候还是忍不住爆了粗。<br/>
非要说的话，现在和二十多岁的差别，也不过就是能够在最后关头把那句几乎冲口而出的话咽下去。倒也不是不会愤怒了，只是没什么气力再去表达愤怒。<br/>
就好像他上一次梦到River已经是很久很久以前，醒过来也可以坦然无碍地去厨房，开冰箱门倒一大杯水灌下去，最后一点倦意和冒头的情绪通通被冲了下去。<br/>
就可以继续活着了。</p><p>我们总是过分高估和低估一个单独的人对自己的影响。<br/>
Keanu坐在台下看着许久未见的Joaquin，自入场一来第一次感觉到了悬浮半空般的不真实，物理上的距离和时空上的积累拉伸都让他觉得站在话筒后面拿着小金人的那一位陌生又熟悉。陌生在于他们从未真正相识，他和River恣意的年少时光里他还是个小男孩，彼此之间的关系不过是「朋友的弟弟」和「哥哥的朋友」，出现也不过是和River长长短短的对话里，熟悉是因为他们都把一部分和River一起埋进了泥土里，这一部分和记忆一起生根发芽，彼此缠绕，在你以为记忆会逐渐风化的时候，愈发切近牢靠。<br/>
那从来都不是一场告别。<br/>
当Joaquin哽咽着念出那句歌词的时候，Keanu低头捏了捏鼻梁，扯了下嘴角。<br/>
他不太清楚如何处理过分直白的感情，尤其是当这种直白完全是River的方式……<br/>
那被这样记得，他会开心的吧。</p><p>Keanu最早租的公寓很小，屋子里有一个老旧却意外舒适的沙发，他自己和偶尔来住的River会把衣服全部扔在沙发靠背上，River甚至喜欢把自己扔进去，半张脸都缩进衣领里，眯着眼睛像只占据了自己领地的猫咪。<br/>
Keanu会把剧本扣在他脑袋上，金色的头发从纸业边缘探出来，猫咪伸出爪子了。<br/>
快到冬天的时候有点冷，他把推搭在沙发扶手上，厚厚的袜子堆在脚踝。<br/>
Keanu向后靠的时候正好可以枕在他的肚子上，River会扶着他的脑袋摇晃两下，然后蜷缩身体没头没脑地笑起来。<br/>
他们一起念剧本，讨论晚上吃什么，很努力地不把平底锅里的面煮糊。<br/>
罐装的意面酱有点咸，但也没到不能接受的地步，冰箱不太好用，里面的啤酒总是半凉不凉，Keanu说等下次接到戏就去换一台冰箱，可是真的接到戏了两个人做的第一件事还是去便利店买一瓶红酒。</p><p>回去的路上Keanu给Joaquin发了一条祝贺的信息，没有怎么认真思考措辞，他也没有回复。<br/>
在一个路口因为红灯停下的时候，闪亮的便利店招牌好像冥冥之中的某种指引。他把车靠边停下，走进去买了一瓶39块钱的红酒，标签他并不太熟悉，不过他对红酒本来就没有什么研究。<br/>
花了好大的功夫才找到开瓶器，不想再去找酒杯就洗了一个马克杯，他在一片漆黑中坐在饭厅里，朝着窗外的某一颗星星举了举酒杯。<br/>
「Congratulations.」<br/>
他会笑得多一点了。</p><p>River杀青之后直接冲到了他的公寓来。<br/>
那是凌晨两点过半，River明明有他房间门的钥匙，还是在外面把门板拍的啪啪响。Keanu揉着脑袋去开门，被突然冲进来的人撞了一个趔趄。<br/>
「我真的好想他！」River踢掉鞋子，以一个非常夸张的拥抱动作把自己投入了沙发里，然后回头看看还站在那里握着门把手的Keanu，笑得更开，「别傻了，不是做梦，我回来了。」<br/>
Keanu这才后知后觉地笑了起来。<br/>
他1点才睡着，突然被吵醒脑子里的每一根神经都在跳，他根本不想回到床上去，就很不讲道理地推着River，「给我让一点地方。」<br/>
沙发很窄，River努力推拒，Keanu从后面搂住了他的腰，「别动了！我会掉下去……」<br/>
「那你就睡在地上吧。」River咯咯直笑。<br/>
眼睛都已经闭上了的Keanu没接他的话，脸埋在他肩窝把人抱得更紧，很快就睡着了。<br/>
他们像两株没有安全感的植物，胸膛贴着后背，腿嵌入膝窝，额头抵着耳侧，连呼吸都和沙发陈旧舒适的味道融为一体。<br/>
月光会睡着，天会亮，长途奔波的重点是一个旧沙发，和一个老朋友的怀抱。</p><p>Keanu趴在桌子上睡着了，酒没喝完，在马克杯的白色杯壁上留下了凝固的晚宴痕迹。<br/>
肋骨和肚子都不太舒服，头倒是不痛。<br/>
他看了一眼窗外，把窗户开得更大了一点。<br/>
风很舒服，Joaquin回了他的信息。<br/>
他久违地梦到了River，梦的细节清晰，足供回忆。<br/>
有些人告别了太久，便和你永不分离。</p><p> </p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>